1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trap. More particularly, the present invention relates to a trap for a mouse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for mouse traps have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,423 to Souza et al. teaches a conventional form of mouse trap having a U-shaped sprung jaw pivotally mounted on a baseboard is provided with a novel form of pivotal bait pedal forming part of the trigger mechanism of the trap. The bait pedal molded in plastic, has a snap-on mounting arrangement for pivotally attaching same of the baseboard and has a system whereby the sensitivity of the trigger mechanism can be adjusted. Preferably the pedal has a size and shape to cover substantially the entire area enclosed by the trap jaw.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,519 to Eckebrecht teaches a novel mouse trap. The trap includes a base, a sensing platform having a forward end and a rearward extension and pivotable as a first class lever about an intermediate fulcrum. A spring loaded garrot wire is movable between a spring-load position extending rearwardly of the base and a spring-released, tripped position extending forwardly of the base, holding means for holding the garrot wire in its spring-loaded position and trip bar means for releasing the holding means to allow the garrot wire to move to the spring-released, tripped position. The essence of the invention resides in the provision of a combined holding member and trip bar, of a particular specified shape and having one essential element extending rearwardly from the sensing platform and lying beneath the garrot wire when the garrot wire is in the spring-loaded position. The linkage is pivotal about a fulcrum, and is held to the garrot wire by the holding member. The site of the holding of the garrot wire by the holding member must be outboard of that fulcrum.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,049 to Kness teaches an animal trap that comprises a base frame having an upper surface and a jaw member pivotally mounted on the base for pivotal movement from a cocked position to a sprung position, the jaw member having at least one horizontal bar extending transversely of the base. Spring means yieldably urge the jaw member to the sprung position. A catch member is pivotally mounted on the frame also and includes a catch pawl for retentively engaging the bar of the jaw member to hold the bar in its cocked position. The catch member is pivotal away from retentive engagement with the bar to release the jaw member so that it can return to its original position. A trip member is also pivotally mounted on the base, and is movable to a set position engaging the catch member to hold the catch member against the bar when the bar is in its locked position. The trip member is movable to release the catch member which in turn releases the bar and permits the jaw member to pivot to its sprung position. The trip member is engaged by the jaw frame and urged to its release position whenever the jaw frame is in its sprung position. A small spring urges the trip member to its set position at all other times.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,624 to Schmidt teaches an improved mousetrap featuring a handle that is remote from the trapping mechanism so that the mousetrap may be set for use without endangering one""s hands or fingers. The mousetrap includes a cover that serves a fourfold function of protecting humans from the trapping mechanism, shielding capturing animals from sight, defining a single deadly pathway for an animal to advance upon bait on the mousetrap, and providing decorative indicia. The handle protrudes from the cover which encloses a spring-biased jaw frame, trigger, and catch member of the mousetrap. The jaw frame is pivotally mounted to a base such that the jaw frame pivots between a cocked position, whereat the catch member retains the jaw frame in an orientation perpendicular to the base, and a shut position. Movement of the trigger by an animal causes the catch member to release the jaw frame so that the mousetrap snaps shut.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,391 to Maconga teaches a safety trap setting device for use in conjunction with a snap type trap having a selectively activated member. The safety trap setting device has a structure configured to accept at least a portion of the snap type trap therein and a mechanism for preventing the selectively activated member from becoming fully activated when at least a portion of the snap type trap is within the structure of the snap type trap.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,314 B1 to Ballard teaches a housing that includes a closed bottom, closed sides, an open receiving end and a closed rear end. The housing is adapted to receive a platform of a conventional mouse trap therein. A cocking handle includes a pair of handle arms attached to pivotal connections on the sides, and terminating at a cross-bar. A pair of bow urging arms are also attached to the pivotal connections. The bow urging arms have tabs at the distal ends thereof, which are adapted to be positioned beneath a bow of the mouse trap when the platform is slid into the housing of the cocking device. A safety latch is pivotally connected to the housing above the receiving end. By rotating the cocking handle, the bow urging arms urge the bow to a cocked position. The catch member is then pivoted inward to maintain the bow in the cocked position until the locking arm of the mouse trap is engaged in the bait pedal of the mouse trap.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for mouse traps have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a trap for a mouse that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a trap for a mouse that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a trap for a mouse that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide an improved trap for a mouse of the type having a baseboard, a U-shaped jaw member that is pivotally mounted on the baseboard for pivotal movement from a cocked position to a sprung position, a bait pedal that is attached to the baseboard, and a trigger mechanism that has a longitudinal axis and which is operatively attached to the bait pedal and when the U-shaped jaw member is in the cocked position thereof the trigger mechanism is operatively connected to the U-shaped jaw member. The improvement includes the trigger mechanism allowing the U-shaped jaw member to achieve the sprung position thereof only when the trigger mechanism is rotated about the longitudinal axis thereof.